Amber Sky ( CHAOS Character )
Mineminemineminemine.png|Amber Sky; human form|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/319247649/|linktext=[ From this animation ] 34042486 60x60.gif|Amber Sky; mouse form|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/259463145/|linktext=[ from this animation ] Amber Sky is what might be considered a "main character" of CHAOS, if there are any. She is a half-mortal girl with both color magic and white magic. Basic Info Realm: Mortal / CHAOS Gender: Female Pronouns: She/her Sexuality: Straight Age at death: 37 Powers: Color magic + White magic Blood color: Bubblegum pink Shapeshift form: White-footed mouse Summonable weapon: Two double-sided white blades ( each in an "S" shape ) Other Magic abilities: Very limited cat-speak, summoning two white-wings, turning things blue Other Non-magic abilities: Drawing, painting, singing Appearance Amber is short, with large rounded sky-blue eyes, short brown hair that usually brushes her shoulders, and fair skin. She usually wears a pale grey hoodie with a pastel red heart messily stitched onto the front with thick black thread, dark jean shorts, a black choker, white socks that go up a few inches above her ankles, and bright red sneakers with white Velcro straps. Up until the age of thirteen her hair was longer and reached the bottom of her sweatshirt, and after cutting her hair it had a pink thunderbolt dyed in the bangs until the dye faded out, which was before her 14th birthday. Her bangs become rainbow striped when she summons her wings and white magic. On more formal occasions, she wears an ivy green dress with white frills on the bottom and a white buttoned shirt underneath. She also has a sky blue coat and pink hat with cat ears for colder weather. As an adult her hair is only slightly longer and is usually in a ponytail. Her clothing has not been decided yet. Personality She has a bubbly, expressive personality. When she's happy, she's super happy. When she's sad, she's extremely sad. When she's angry, SHE'S ANGRY- but she's a weakling. Very emotional and empathetic. She's very creative and imaginative. She has a habit of overthinking things and tries to give people advice. She has ADHD, which makes her very hyper at times and unable to focus properly. She is a nice, innocent child. She gets anxiety when she knows others are in pain. She often feels sad and helpless when she is unable to help those who are close to her. She is also extremely talkative and annoying; sometimes she can't shut up. She likes romance and shipping people too. Relationships Mother- Clarity Kelly ( mortal ) Father- Prism ( human ) Sister- Silver Petal ( half human, half mortal ) Brother- Ross Leaf ( half human, half mortal ) Aunt- Marigold Uncle- Stopwatch Female cousins: Avi Snowstorm ( half human, half fire elf ) Iris Meriwether ( human ) Tillian Jinx ( human ) Male cousins: Plum Timerift ( human ) Jason Lovebird ( human ) Boyfriend/Husband- Jack Night ( 3/4 human, 1/4 fire elf ) Daughter- Sapphire Blue ( mostly human ) Son- Chrys Crystal ( mostly human ) Nieces: Sarah Flower ( mostly human ) Dallas Sparatic ( mostly human ) Beatrice Fern ( human ) Lilac Summers ( human ) Nephew- Nate Beam ( mostly human ) Granddaughter ( adopted )- Kay Tsunami ( half human, half demon ) Grandsons: Mark White ( human ) Slate Wish ( human ) Mother-In-Law- Olivia Ember Father-In-Law- Orion Midnight Sister-In-Law- Claire Storm Daughter-In-Law- May Dreams Female pets: Princess ( cat ) Florabell ( cat ) Female friends: Akari Dark ( half snow elf, half demon ) Rexie Hearts ( mostly human; corrupted ) Female enemies: Claire Storm Olivia Ember Male enemies: Orion Midnight Backstory Amber lived in the Mortal Realm up until she was 12 years old. Her father took her siblings away and never came back when she was only an infant, so she had no memory of them. Her color magic activated when she ended up touching a lot piece of magic crystal at school one morning, and she was immediately taken to CHAOS Academy by Stopwatch. She quickly befriended Rexie and Rexie taught her how the school worked and about the main Realms. At age 13, Amber gains her shapeshifting abilities; which allow her to shift between her regular form and a grey white-footed mouse. After Claire; a new student, arrives, the two immediately become enemies. As Claire attempts to take over the school, Amber defeats her in a one on one match and unintentionally kills her. This is when she discovers she also has white magic; and can summon wings. Not long after Claire's death, Jack joins CHAOS Academy and Amber quickly befriends him. The two of them both have romantic feelings for eachother, but neither is willing to admit it. At the start of 8th grade, with Amber now turning 14, Silver is taken to CHAOS just after losing her brother. Silver and Amber quickly become very close friends; with Jack and Rexie practically out of the picture. [ Will finish writing later ] Likes - Rainbows - Summer - Drawing/Painting - Singing - Loud obnoxious music - Procrastinating - Wings of Fire - Pizza - Coca Cola - Mint ice cream - Romance - Talking - Food - Cats - Animations - Writing - Dancing - Sunsets - Adventures - Dragons - Fluffy things - Disney - Warrior cats - Memes - All animals - Potions/Spells - Daydreaming - Jokes - Warmth - Positivity - Fiction - Colorful things - Childish things - Sleeping Dislikes - Arguing - Depression - Violence - Puns - People pointing out her shortness/stubbornness/clumsiness - Being alone - Forks - Homework - Essays - Potions class - Winter after the holidays - betrayal - Rude jokes/comments - Vegetables - Cold - Death; even when deserved - Pain - Sports - Insects - Rain - Confusion - Helplessness Fears - Death - Betrayal - People finding her diary - Silver with a fork Owned Items of Personal Importance - A wooden cat carved by Silver - A doodle of herself Akari gave her - A golden feather from a game of Scavenge Other Info - She is Jack's true love ( proven by Natasha's spell ) - She is very easily distracted/confused - She comes back to the mortal realm when she has time for it